Skittles: Taste the Rainbow
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Ryou went shopping one day and brought home a treat for Bakura. Tropical Skittles! Bakura develops such a liking for them that he ranges all around Domino trying to get some more. He discovers a few secrets about Yugi and the rest of the gang along the wa


Disclaimer: Nothing that resembles another's work is mine. This is just for fun. **I DON'T OWN SKITTLES!!!**

/……../ Ryou's thinking

((………..)) Bakura's thinking

1/30/05

Summary: Ryou went shopping one day and brought home a treat for Bakura. Tropical Skittles! Bakura develops such a liking for them that he ranges all around Domino trying to get some more. He discovers a few secrets about Yugi and the rest of the gang along the way…………one shot! No yaoi!

**Skittles: Taste the Rainbow**

Bakura lay back on the couch, staring as the movie "The Ring" played. The title was what had attracted him, since he owns the Millennium Ring. Actually, Ryou owned the Millennium Ring and Bakura resided within it.

Not that it mattered at all.

Ryou was out shopping and Bakura wanted him back home. It was a nice day outside, sunny and bright, a perfect spring day, but Bakura didn't want Ryou out there and alone. The streets were getting more dangerous as more gangs joined up.

And Ryou, though he could fight back, wasn't the world's greatest fighter, was he?

As if by thinking of his hikari brought Ryou home, the front door opened and Ryou stepped through, paper shopping bags in his arms.

"Ohayo, Bakura!" he called, and Bakura grunted back.

"Whatcha' got there?" Bakura asked, rolling over onto his stomach and staring at Ryou intensely. Everytime Ryou went to the store, he brought Bakura a small treat back.

Ryou giggled. "Relax, I've got you your snack. Hang on, let me get it." He dug into one of the bags and withdrew a blue package. "I don't think you've had these before," He stated, throwing it to Bakura.

Bakura caught the package and examined it.

"Skittles?" he asked, looking at the package. He shrugged and tore it open with his teeth. He poured a small amount into his hand. There were two yellow and one blue.

"I think they list the flavors on the back of the bag. I know how picky you are and everything." Ryou called from the kitchen, where he was putting the groceries away.

"On the back?" Bakura muttered, and flipped the package over, losing one green one in the process.

"Blue is Passion Punch, green is Kiwi Lime, orange Mango Peach, red Strawberry Watermelon, and yellow Banana Berry. Hmmph." Bakura shook his head and began to try the different flavors.

He ate one of the orange ones, and immediately his eyes widened at the burst of flavor. Bakura had always had a sweet tooth, especially chocolate, but these things were delicious!

He quickly began eating them, pausing each time to savor the taste.

Until he ate a blue one.

His eyes squinted up and he spat it out, glaring at the nasty little thing.

"Yuck." He began to pick every blue one out and toss it onto the living room floor.

"What are you doing??" Ryou exclaimed, bending down and picking the things up.

"I don't like those ones." Bakura said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That doesn't mean you throw them onto the floor!" Ryou shot back, glaring at his yami.

Bakura just grinned at his hikari's weak glare.

"Fine. I'll put them here." He answered, setting them on the table before him.

Ryou sniffed and gave a haughty glance at his yami, causing Bakura to snicker.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Ryou asked, looking at the TV as the ending credits of "The Ring" went up the screen.

Bakura shrugged. "Watched a movie." He shut off the TV and stood up, stretching. He followed his hikari into the kitchen, munching away on Skittles.

"Why don't you go do something? It's a nice day out. I'm going to go hang out at Yugi's, though I'm sure you don't want to come along." Ryou said, and laughed at Bakura's face.

"I think I'll go over to Malik and Marik's." Bakura muttered, shaking off thoughts about the Pharaoh.

Ryou giggled and waved good bye to Bakura as the Tomb Robber sauntered out of the house.

First thing on Bakura's list of "Things To Do" was to get more of those yummy Skittles.

So where was the nearest store?

Shrugging, Bakura wandered off to find more yummy candy.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou locked up the house and went walking down the sidewalk.

He hoped his yami wasn't going to get in trouble. Going over to Malik and Marik's normally caused trouble between the three, but that was usual and nothing major ever happened.

Shrugging, deciding he'll let fate take its course and that he will let his yami stew in jail if Bakura got arrested, he walked happily off to Yugi's house.

Little did he know what he had started by giving Bakura a harmless bag of Tropical flavored Skittles.

- - -- - - - - - - - -

Bakura walked out of the store calmly.

Twelve bags of those yummy Tropical Skittles were stashed in various places under his shirt and in his jean pockets.

He went over to the nearest park bench and withdrew one of the bags, opening it and munching away happily.

Deciding it would be nice to finish his candy before going to Malik and Marik's, he stayed where he was and ate the rest of the candies.

Throwing all the blue ones to the squirrels, of course.

As he headed onto his seventh bag, he felt a bit odd. His heart was racing and he was finding it very hard to sit still, so his head jerked every which way constantly, following anything moving with darting eyes, and he smiled a lot more than he usually did.

Jumping up, he ran off to his friends' house, forgetting easily why he wanted to stall and finish his sweet candy.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Malik and Marik were sitting on the floor in their house.

Both were very intensely concentrated on their game.

It was very important.

"Do you have any twos?" Malik asked with grave seriousness.

"I………" Marik began, pausing for emphasis.

Malik leaned forwards, eager to lay another match onto the floor in front of him.

"Don't." Marik finished, grinning evilly at his hikari. "Go Fish."

Malik pouted, but went fishing as the rules dictate.

He reached into the fishbowl next to them dug around until he came up with a card, the Shadow Magic they were using in the game preventing the card from getting wet.

The two gold fish inside were hiding at the bottom, probably scared from all the cards piled up in their home.

"I don't truly understand the meaning in this game." Marik complained as he accepted a three from Malik. "Why do we go fishing for cards?"

"I don't know. But we're bored, so we're playing the game as it is supposed to play. That, and whoever gets the most cards FAIRLY gets the prize." Malik said, and both turned to stare at the 'prize.'

A frosted cookie, the last of Isis's latest batch, sat gleaming on a small plate, waiting for one of the two psychos to eat it.

Isis and Rishid were watching in amusement as the two played.

A knock on the door interrupted the game.

"Isis? Go get that." Malik said, waving a hand towards the door.

Isis rolled her eyes but bowed mockingly to her brother and went to the door.

"Greetings………Bakura?" Isis began, before trailing off and staring at the yami before her.

Eyes wide and shining, smiling happily and weaving slightly from side to side, Bakura was quite different than from what Isis normally saw him as.

"Hiya, Isis!" Bakura waved, grinning madly.

Isis backed off a bit, examining the ex-tomb robber for any explanation to his abnormal behavior.

The answer was obvious when Bakura pulled out another bag of Skittles and happily downed the whole bag, tossing his head back and crumpling the bag up.

"Oh my Ra, he's on sugar high." Isis whispered watching as Bakura proceeded to open yet ANOTHER bag and pick out all the blue ones.

"Is Malik and Marik at home??" the yami asked, not looking up from his task.

"Yes, but DO NOT GIVE THEM ANY OF THAT CANDY!" Isis whispered in a fierce voice, and Bakura blinked.

"Okay?" He mumbled, before bouncing into the house.

"OHAYO!!" He greeted, smiling widely at the shocked faces of the three in the room.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Malik asked, unnerved at seeing the normally somber tomb robber bouncing around like Malik normally did.

"He's on sugar high, Malik." Isis groaned, covering her face with her hands. What havoc would Bakura wreck in her house like this? Not that it wasn't amusing, since this was the first time she'd seen him this way, but still, it was slightly dangerous.

"Sugar high? Bakura? Wow. Would've thought?" Malik muttered to himself, giving up on the card games to go drag the bouncing Bakura up to his room, followed by Marik.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Marik mumbled, watching as Bakura twitched and spun about the room.

"I don't know. What have you been eating, Bakura?" Malik asked. Bakura held up the Skittle bag.

"Yum yum, hikari bought them for me!" Bakura said. "Do you like the blue ones? I don't, they're gross." Bakura curled his lip, throwing one of the blue ones onto the floor.

"Uh………I don't know….." Malik said, staring as Bakura suddenly stared in horror.

"I'm out of the yummy candy……….I must get some more!" Bakura shouted, taking off.

"Er………..okay?" Malik said, cocking his head as he stared at the door to his room.

"That was odd." Marik stated, before going back down to finish his game.

- - - -- - - - - - - --

Bakura sauntered down the street, glancing about for something to do.

Spotting two familiar figures, Bakura took off again.

"Heyla!" He greeted, skipping up to them.

"Um, Bakura? You okay?" Mokuba asked, blinking at the smiling spirit.

Bakura pouted, which was to say, very disturbing.

"Why does every one ask me that?" he asked.

"Because you are acting even crazier than normal. That's why." Seto Kaiba put in, discreetly pulling his little brother behind him.

"Oh. Okay then!" the tomb robber agreed. "So, whatcha' doin'?" He asked, peering at the two Kaiba's.

"We are shopping." Seto stated firmly, making it crystal clear to any rational person that he wasn't giving out information.

But Bakura wasn't rational at this point.

"Shopping for what?" Bakura pursued.

"Nothing." Seto snarled.

"My brother wants to go buy a turtle!" Mokuba giggled.

Bakura cocked his head. "A turtle? Kaiba wants a turtle?" he blinked in a cute, confused way.

"NO!" Seto growled, glaring at the spirit and his giggling little brother.

"Yes you do. You told me you thought turtles were cute!" Mokuba smiled.

"Seto thinks someone's cute?" Now Bakura looked really confused.

"Not someone! I think turtles are cute!" Seto snapped back, then his eyes widened at what he said.

"OH! You think TURTLES are cute!" Bakura nodded as if that made complete sense to him. "Wait, you think something is cute? You never think anything is cute."

"Don't mention this to anyone." Seto growled. He was prepared to argue fiercely with the spirit.

"Okay! But only if you find me more yummy Skittles!" Bakura said, grinning like a maniac.

"Skittles?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yep! Tropical Skittles! No blue ones though." He added as an afterthought.

"Fine. If I get you some of these………Skittles………you'll not say a word?" Seto said. When Bakura nodded rapidly, Seto shook his head and motioned for Bakura to follow him.

Bakura skipped off later to find someone else to annoy.

Who'd have thought that Kaiba liked turtles?

- - - - - - - -- - --

It was still early morning, so it was still bright and sunny out, but not too warm.

Bakura noticed two people he knew, so he ran over to say hi.

And paused at the sight he saw.

Tristan and Tea were smooching in the park, under the shade of a big tree.

Bakura blinked, and then curled his lip.

"Yuck. That's worse than blue Skittles." He shook his head and ran the other way.

Pausing by an ice cream stand, Bakura quickly swiped a chocolate ice cream cone from right under the vendor's nose.

He then walked on with his ice cream, placing skittles on top of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serenity and Duke were having a small moment, their first date, if you want to call it that.

And they were being sure to hide from Joey.

Bakura watched their little game of hide-and-seek with interest.

Joey was looking for Serenity, as he had come to the park with her, but Serenity and Duke were trying to lose Joey somehow.

Joey gave up and wandered away to look elsewhere, and Duke and Serenity finally were able to relax beneath another big tree to talk.

Bakura blinked from his perch in the tree, and shrugged. None of his business, but he hadn't know that the two of them were together.

Shrugging again, he slipped down the tree and wandered off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't possible.

It couldn't be possible.

But there it was.

Joey and, who would've thought, Rex Raptor, were laughing and joking around like old friends.

Those two were friends?

Who would've thought?

Bakura took off, snatching a bag of M&M's on the way, and went to look for something else of interest.

- -- - - - - - - - - - -

There was Yami!

Stupid Pharaoh.

Bakura hid as the stupid Pharaoh walked by, and Bakura nearly gave himself away when he noticed what Yami had with him.

"Pokemon? The Pharaoh watches Pokemon?" Bakura whispered, nearly cracking up again.

Stupid Pharaoh, there wasn't any good fights in there.

Ra!

Bakura dropped back into hiding.

Yugi came running by, trying to catch up with Yami.

Bakura nearly lost himself again.

Yugi was carrying a case of eye shadow.

Women's eye shadow.

"Yami! You forgot this! We both ran out, so I went and got some more for us!" Yugi shouted, trying to catch up.

Bakura began to snicker, and when they were out of hearing he exploded with laughter.

Eye shadow?

Say it isn't true!

Still laughing, Bakura skipped off.

- - - - - - - - - - -

What's this?

What in the good world is this??

Isis and Mai Valentine, shopping for hair accessories and make up?

For Mai it was understandable.

But Isis?

Not so!

And curling irons, pink bows and ribbons, and all that?

Bakura wished he had a camera to take a picture of how Isis looked right now.

And Mai had a box of blonde hair dye.

Giggling uncontrollably, Bakura slipped away before he was caught.

- - - - - - - -- - -

Bakura cast about and discovered another store that he had not stolen Skittles from yet.

Taking Skittles and a bag of more M&M's, Bakura walked away calmly and looked for more people he knew.

Tristan and Serenity and Duke were now in the arcade, watching Joey and Yami Duel.

And Yami was obviously cheating, using Shadow Magic to control which card he drew.

If Bakura hadn't been in a sugar high and so full of energy, he would've missed the subtle feelings of Shadow Magic.

Serenity was watching her brother carefully, and holding hands with Duke when no one was looking.

Tristan was secretly gelling his hair to get that pointy look while he was in the bathroom.

Bakura was so caught up in all the secrets he was learning that he was beyond out-right laughter and reduced to giggles because he couldn't manage anything else.

Bakura was sitting in a tree away from the arcade and able to see all of this.

Using the Millennium Ring, he listened in on conversations.

He learned many things this way too.

Seto and Mokuba had walked into the arcade as well.

Mokuba had secretly spied on the cards of anyone who dueled his brother, so that he could help if needed. He was saying so to his brother.

Joey told Tristan that he had a crush on Mai.

Yugi confessed to Yami that he slept with a teddy bear.

Duke liked girl perfume instead of guy cologne. (He told Serenity that.)

Ryou walked in just then, and he just stood off to the side.

Tea whispered to Serenity that she liked Ryou. (At this Bakura curled his lip in distaste. She was getting NO WHERE near Ryou. Especially not after Bakura had seen here smooching with Tristan.)

Bakura was nearly overcome with laughter.

Uh oh……everyone was splitting up and leaving.

Deciding that he will do some things on his own now, he ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -

It was late evening, and Bakura's sugar high was wearing off.

He was sick of Skittles.

He wanted to go home and sleep, he was tired.

But Ryou was at the Kame shop, so Bakura headed that way.

Bakura walked through the door, the little bell announcing his entrance.

He was still hyper, but not to such a grand degree.

Everyone turned to look at him, and then turned away.

"Hey, Bakura." Ryou greeted, smiling at his yami.

Bakura nodded to Ryou, before plopping down on the couch in Yugi's living room.

Seto and Mokuba were there, including Duke, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Ryou, Yugi and Yami.

And now Bakura.

Mai suddenly walked in, and everyone greeted her.

Bakura pouted slightly that no one except Ryou had greeted him.

But then, he hadn't expected them too.

"So, Tomb Robber, what have you done all day?" Yami asked a bit smugly, as if suggesting he was better than Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Wandering around. Exploring secrets." Bakura answered back just as snidely.

"What secrets?" Ryou asked, curiously.

Bakura's eyes gleamed, and he was about to answer when Yami cut him off.

"We probably don't want to know any of HIS secrets, even if he had any." The ex-pharaoh stated, waving Bakura off as inferior.

Bakura snorted.

"Yeah, I don't know anything about the fact that you watch Pokemon." He said sarcastically.

Everyone stared at Yami, who blushed.

"You watch Pokemon?" Seto said incredulously.

"NO!" Yami protested hotly.

"Yeah, you do, and you and Yugi wear women's eye shadow." Bakura said, which caused both to blush this time. "And Yugi sleeps with a teddy bear!"

"How do you know this?" Yami demanded.

"I told you, I was exploring secrets today." Bakura said smugly.

"You mean you were on a sugar high and found it all out." Seto corrected.

"Bakura? Sugar high?" Joey asked, looking up.

"Yes. On Skittles, if I am thinking correctly." Seto answered back.

"Yeah, so?" Bakura spat.

"Why, Bakura. You have a sweet tooth?" Yami teased.

Bakura growled.

"Yeah, so what?" He repeated.

"Who would have thought the great, bad Tomb Robber liked candy?" Yami went on.

"Yeah, who would've thought the great multi-billionaire had a liking for cute turtles?" Bakura sneered.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Seto growled.

"I lied." Bakura said calmly.

"Why you……." Seto growled.

"Take it easy, Kaiba." Joey laughed.

"He'll be saying the same thing to you." Bakura giggled, causing everyone to look at him. He pointed dramatically at Joey.

"Joey is friends with Rex Raptor!"

There was a chorus of "What??" from everyone.

"Why you!" Joey snarled, leaping at Bakura only to be held back by Tristan.

"Yep. And Tristan is dating Tea, and Duke is dating Serenity." Bakura said, rolling onto his back and counting off on his fingers.

"Mokuba looks at people's cards and tells his brother. Duke wears girls' perfume. Mai and Isis give each other make-overs, Tea has a crush on Ryou." He paused and looked Tea right in the eye. "And you better give up that crush or I'll have to kill you."

Everyone was staring at Bakura, and he giggled again.

"Tristan gels his hair to stick up like that. Mai dyes her hair blonde. I think that's all." Bakura said, yawning.

He looked over with interest to see everyone yelling at everyone else.

Yami was yelling at Mokuba for cheating,

Kaiba was yelling at Yami for cheating,

Joey was trying to strangle Duke for dating Serenity,

Tristan was arguing with Tea about her crush on Ryou, and Tea was teasing Tristan about having to gel his hair,

Mai was teasing Yugi about the girl eyeshadow, while Yugi was being uncharacteristically mean and mocking her for dyeing her hair.

Malik and Marik walked in and had heard the spilling of secrets and were now making fun of Yami for watching Pokemon.

Bakura blinked slowly, actually quite tired. Sighing, he rolled over and went to sleep.

Everyone else went on arguing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

That night Ryou had dragged Bakura home away from the angry group of people.

"That's the last time I give you Skittles." Ryou admonished.

"That's okay. I'm actually quite sick of them now." Bakura muttered, yawning. He plopped down on the couch.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked his hikari.

"I don't know." Ryou snapped back.

Bakura blinked.

"Are you mad at me?"

Ryou sighed.

"No." he then smiled, and began to giggle. "That was just the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Bakura grinned too.

Next time he'll bring a camera when he went exploring secrets.

- - - - - - - - - - -

(End Story)

Hope you like it!

A random story, so read and review!


End file.
